When things go wrong
by Space Pirate Trooper
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Joey have switched places! Joey is in Kaibas body and Kaiba in joeys! Who is behind this? I will reveal in time! Please R&R!
1. whats happened!

BT44: Hey everyone!! My second story... not sure whether it will be funny or not but I will try!!(oh WL88 is my yami ok? Yes, I know its not a very Egyptian name!)  
  
Seto: The stories not funny. Trust me.  
  
BT44: Hey that's mean!!  
  
Joey: I don't know if I like this idea BT44.....  
  
BT44: Well tuff!!! Oh .  
  
Joey: What?  
  
BT44: I don't own nothing........at all...............no really, I don't.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a perfectly normal day for Joey. Only one thing that was different was that he swore he had gone to sleep in his bed. Before opening his eyes he felt his arms on the arms of some sort of computer chair.  
  
Must have been doing homework too late again...  
  
He opened his eyes and saw something brown hanging over his eyes.  
  
'ARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!! What is that????!!' he yelled, but his voiced sounded strange, deeper somehow. He touched the brown thing and found it was his hair. Maybe Serenity had sneaked into his bedroom in the night and dyed it brown.  
  
Hang on..... this isn't my bedroom!  
  
He thought in surprise as he looked around a large posh looking room. He suddenly heard foot steps behind him.  
  
'What's the matter Big Brother?'  
  
Joey spun the chair around and saw Mokuba looking at him.  
  
Big brother........?  
  
Joey felt slightly lost for a minute but decided that getting rid of Mokuba was probably the best thing to do first.  
  
'I'm ok Mokuba... I'm busy so go play ok?'  
  
'Sure Seto!'  
  
Mokuba ran off through the door and down, what Joey guessed was a corridor.  
  
SETO????!!!  
  
Joey saw a computer screen in front of him and looked into the reflective surface seeing, not the face of blonde haired brown eyed Joey Wheeler, but the Brown hair and Blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.  
  
*******************  
  
Seto Kaiba woke feeling himself lying on a bed under some covers. This was unusual. He hardly ever slept in a bed, preferring to work himself to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling completely different to the ones in his mansion. Sitting up he noticed he was in a messy bedroom he didn't recognise at all.  
  
As he looked around he noticed a duel monsters deck at the bed side table. He picked up the cards and flicked through them, noticing that they were the cards that Joey Wheeler uses.  
  
Seto got out of the bed and walked forward feeling shorter then he usually did. As he made his way to the door of the room he passed a mirror on the wall with various bits of clothing hanging on it. He looked into it checking to see if his hair was presentable but not seeing his face, but the one of Joey wheeler.  
  
That Chihuahua!! What has he done!!  
  
He thought so loudly it might have been talking. He shivered with fear which was a very rare thing for Seto Kaiba.  
  
I've got to get to Kaiba Mansion before that monkey ruins my reputation!  
  
He thought but then realized he was in pyjamas so he went to get changed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BT44: well?  
  
Seto: As I said before, NOT FUNNY.  
  
Joey: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Kaiba's scared!!  
  
Seto: Shut up monkey boy!  
  
WL88: heh.... Funny  
  
BT44: It's not so much funny but interesting!  
  
*Joey trying to kill Seto. Seto dodging every punch*  
  
BT44: *sigh* Anyway pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase review! I need the feed back! 


	2. the meeting

BT44: next chapter!!  
  
WL88: It will probably be quite short again...  
  
BT44:yer... sorry about that...oh reviews!!  
  
silver-dagger-113 BT44:Thanks! The idea came to me in a flash of blinding light!  
  
WL88: Oh sorry! That was my night light!  
  
Stacyt  
  
BT44:I have written more!!  
  
Amanda  
  
BT44: I'm glad you think it's good!  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
BT44: I have written more!! ^_^  
  
Kaneda-Shotaro and Yami Tetsuo  
  
Seto: I do not appreciate being whacked.  
  
Joey: Oh well! *whacks Seto*  
  
Nadia Kaiba-Silwen Jedi  
  
BT44: Thank-you!  
  
Joey:*given up trying to kill Seto* I'm tired now... can I have a burger?  
  
WL88: Knock yourself out.  
  
Joey: *eating*  
  
WL88:Where has Seto gone?  
  
BT44: Somewhere away from Joey I think...  
  
Seto: Then you think wrong.  
  
WL88: Why are you still here?  
  
Seto: I want to make sure Black thunder doesn't ruin my life.  
  
Joey: BT44......*munch* doesn't own.....*crunch* anything.......  
  
Mokuba: Lets get on with it...... ***********************************************************************  
  
Joey once again yelled in surprise. This was not something that happened every day.  
  
Who has done this? Hmmmmmmmm.............  
  
He thought. He walked to the door of the large room thinking about what to do next, when he had an amazing if not stupid idea.  
  
I'll tell YuGi!! No wait... I'll tell Mokuba first!  
  
Joey walked to the door and called for Mokuba. Mokuba came running with a couple of duel monster cards in his hands.  
  
"What is it Seto?" He asked. It was unusual for his brother to call him when he could have been working.  
  
"I need to tell you something real important Mokuba." Joey said in Kaiba's voice. "Come into this room where no one else can hear."  
  
Joey led Mokuba into the room he had previously been in, then he knelt down so he was Mokuba's height and said  
  
"Mokuba, something has happened. I'm not your brother." "Who are you then?" Replied Mokuba suddenly sounding afraid.  
  
"It's ok. It's me, Joey."  
  
"JOEY??!!!! NO WAY!"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Joey sighed. "And I need your help to find out who did this."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Prove what?"  
  
"Prove that you are Joey. Say something he would say or..... I know! What's your favourite card?"  
  
"That's easy!! Flame Swordsman!" Joey was amazed at the easy question.  
  
"ok then, If you are in Seto's body does that mean Seto is in your body?"  
  
Joey winced at the thought. "Probably."  
  
"Ok, First things first lets go and find my brother, then YuGi and the rest of the gang."  
  
"Ok, I will show you where I live."  
  
*********************  
  
Meanwhile, Seto Kaiba was not having as much luck as Joey. He had got dressed in the best clothes he could find, a baggy t-shirt and jeans, he had then left the house without talking to anyone and had headed straight for the Kaiba mansion avoiding major roads as if people could tell who he was.  
  
It was a fair distance and he regretted not having his limo.  
  
Stupid mutt. This is all his fault. I will have to go and tell Mokuba but I am not going to ask YuGi and his little friends for help.  
  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he bumped in to YuGi, Tea and Tristin in the middle of the street.  
  
"Hi Joey!" YuGi said with a smile. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Out of my way." Kaiba retorted, barging his way passed. He was NOT going to talk to YuGi.  
  
"What's up with him?" Tea suddenly said.  
  
"I don't know, but I plan to find out!" Tristin whispered with a scowl.  
  
Tristin followed Kaiba down the street. Kaiba knew Tristin was following so he started using doubling back techniques and after a while he had lost Tristin Totally.  
  
By this time he had reached the gates of the mansion. Pushing the gates open he saw what he presumed was Joey in his body and Mokuba getting into his limo. He walked up to the front of the car and told the driver to stop. Joey and Mokuba hadn't seemed to have noticed him but the driver had.  
  
"Sir! What do you think you are doing?!"  
  
Kaiba decided to pretend to be Joey for a while. "I need to speak to Kaiba! It's urgent." Kaiba grit his teeth thinking of the annoying whine in Joey's voice.  
  
"Ok, but be quick. The driver went to the back of the limo and opened the door Mokuba's side of the car. Mokuba jumped out, saw Kaiba, told the limo driver to go away for and minute and ran up to Kaiba and hugged him.  
  
"Seto! I was so worried!"  
  
"It's ok, Mokuba." Seto said gently.  
  
Joey got out of the car and stood behind Mokuba facing Kaiba. Kaiba had to look up to see his face.  
  
"This is all your fault Mutt!" Kaiba yelled at Joey. "I know it is. What have you done?!"  
  
"I haven't done nothing!" Joey said. "I'm in the same situation as you are!"  
  
"Stop fighting and lets go see if YuGi or Yami know what to do." Mokuba said to break the tension. "Lets get going."  
  
Every one got in the car with Mokuba between Kaiba and Joey.  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Muttered Mokuba.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
BT44: Hey it was longer then I thought it would be!!  
  
WL88: Yer... not bad.  
  
Joey: That was great! Can Kaiba get squashed by something in the next chapter?  
  
Kaiba: Shut up monkey boy!  
  
BT44: Weird... De ja voo.....  
  
WL88: Is that how you spell De ja voo? When you review(hint hint) Can you tell us how to spell it properly?  
  
Mokuba Ideas in reviews would be nice!  
  
BT44: yep! Then I wouldn't get writers block and the chapters would be more frequent.  
  
Joey: anyway please review!  
  
Seto: No don't you will give Black thunder ideas about how to ruin me.  
  
Joey: *sticks tape over Kaiba's mouth* PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. The limo

BT44: WooHoo!!! I'm back!!  
  
Joey: You haven't updated for ages...  
  
BT44: Yer....sorry about that.  
  
WL88: I have been busy saving the world so I couldn't update...what's your excuse BT44?  
  
Joey: Saving the world WL88? More like chasing Bakura.  
  
WL88: *blushes*  
  
BT44: reviews!!!!  
  
Nadia Kaiba-Silwen Jedi  
  
I will!!! ^_  
  
isishikage   
  
Thanks for the news  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
I have! Sorry about the wait though.  
  
Sakayora  
  
Thanks for the spelling and the compliments!!  
  
BM  
  
What will happen? Dun dun deerrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *has removed tape from last chapter* I'm surrounded by freaks.  
  
BT44: I don't own YuGiOh blah blah blah...  
  
Bakura: Can we get on with it?  
  
Mokuba: Hey that's my line!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tristin wandered back down the street, towards where YuGi and Tea were standing. YuGi stood in deep thought and Tea restlessly hoping from one foot to the other.  
  
"Did you find out what was wrong?" YuGi asked.  
  
"No. He lost me on the main street." Replied Tristin sighing.  
  
"Do you know what's wrong with Joey?" asked YuGi to Yami inside his head.  
  
"Something is not right. I don't think that was Joey." Came the response.  
  
"Who was it then?"  
  
"I don't know but-"  
  
Yami and YuGi were interrupted by a loud yell of "Hey Guys!"  
  
YuGi looked around and saw Bakura running up to them.  
  
"Hi Bakura!" YuGi smiled, seeing no millennium ring around his neck.  
  
"What up?" Bakura said looking at Tea and Tristin's serious faces.  
  
"Joey's not himself." Tristin muttered.  
  
"That's strange, I wonder what's got into him?" There conversation was cut short by a large Limo pulling up on the pavement.  
  
"Isn't that Kaiba's Limo?" Tea asked.  
  
As if to answer her question Mokuba jumped out of the Limo closely followed by Joey and Kaiba in each others bodies.  
  
"YuGi, Why is Joey in Kaiba's Limo?" Tristin muttered to YuGi behind his hand.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys." Mokuba said. "Get in the Limo and we can go back to the mansion."  
  
"Why Mokuba?" Tristin asked eyeing Joey(who was in Kaiba's body) suspiciously.  
  
"I can't say now, but you have to come. Please?" Mokuba looked at them with little puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure Mokuba!" YuGi said, walking up to the Limo.  
  
"Thanks YuGi!" Mokuba smiled. Everyone piled into the limo, with Seto Kaiba sitting as far away from everyone as possible.  
  
Everyone chatted on the way to the Kaiba mansion. Mostly about why 'Joey' was silent. Mokuba just stared out of the window.  
  
As the limo pulled up into the Kaiba's driveway conversation ended. Mokuba led the way into the mansion and everyone followed.  
  
"Time to learn the truth, Mokuba. What's going on?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
BT44: *sigh* I am soooo rubbish at cliff hangers.  
  
Everyone except Seto: WE KNOW!!!  
  
Seto: Do we care?  
  
Bakura: You spend too much time role-playing on neopets.....  
  
WL88: we don't own neopets.  
  
Bakura......and not enough time here with us!!!  
  
BT44: I always role-play as you though Bakura.  
  
Bakura: ^///^ I feel loved.  
  
Mokuba: Great. Amazing. Fun. Super. We care how? Joey: You spend too much time listening to your brother.  
  
Seto: Shut up monkey boy!  
  
WL88: De Ja Vu again....  
  
Joey: plaese review!!  
  
Seto: Its spelt Please, you moron.  
  
Joey: ok!! Please review!! 


End file.
